


Videl: Putrid and Pregnant

by emissaryofrainbows



Series: The Side Effects of Saiyan Pregnancy [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Fart Fetish, Farting, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Gross, Muscle Growth, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Scents & Smells, Stuffing, Sweat, Weight Gain, Weird, big belly, fmg, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Contains Pregnancy, Bellystuffing, Belching, Farting, Some Elements of Slob, Female Muscle Growth and Body Odor/Sweat.Another entry in the "Side Effects of Saiyan Pregnancy" series. Videl is pregnant with Pan, and is apparently pretty dissatisfied with her large baby bump and the weight gain her pregnancy has induced. With Saiyan hormones flooding her system, she locks herself in Gohan's workout room, and refuses to come out until she's gotten herself back into shape.In the meantime, she requires plenty of protein to fuel her workout, which Gohan is more than happy to provide. It seems to fuel more than just her exercise though, as she gradually pollutes their house with her putrid farts.What is awaiting behind that door, and just how bad will she smell? Gohan has no choice but to find out!
Relationships: Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Series: The Side Effects of Saiyan Pregnancy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336810
Kudos: 4





	Videl: Putrid and Pregnant

"I can't believe we're going to have a baby!" Videl said with a great big smile on her face. Gohan tried to match her enthusiasm and mask his worry. It wouldn't be right if he was more nervous about the baby than the girl who would actually be carrying it after all!

Still, he couldn't help but feel some trepidation about the whole thing. It was as though there was some part of him, something deep and instinctual within the alien side of his DNA that told him to be worried about the prospect of his wife carrying a Saiyan child. If only Goku had the sense to warn his son about the sort of behavior Gohan could expect from his expectant wife.

The first few months were relatively normal. Videl even seemed resistant to the hormone swings and morning sickness and other such symptoms that normally characterized pregnancy. There were some unusual occurrences, sure. Using the energy from their unborn child in the ritual for Goku's Super Saiyan God transformation was definitely pretty out of the ordinary. Though, it wasn't until her baby bump started showing that her strange Saiyan side effects started to show along with them.

\----

Once Videl started showing, the symptoms of her hybrid pregnancy began to show along with them. The first out of the ordinary occurrence was almost immediate, as Videl seemed to go from a modest flat stomach to a big bloated baby bump overnight. She looked like she was ready to pop any second, and yet she still had almost five months to go. Gohan didn't want to comment on it for fear of offending her, rightly assuming that it was a symptom of the unusual nature of her pregnancy. He wondered if she would get even bigger if the months went on, or if she would simply remain this size until her due date.

Gohan kept these thoughts to himself, as him and his wife sat at over breakfast together, with her swollen belly peaking out underneath her shirt and pressing up against the rim of the table. 

"What? Not going to say anything?" she said suddenly, breaking the silence with a tone that was uncharacteristically harsh for her.

"Oh!" Gohan said, a bit flustered. "It looks like the baby's coming along well. I bet she'll be really big and strong!" Years of trying to avoid triggering his mother's temper had come in handy, as Gohan managed to comment on his girlfriend's engorged midsection in the nicest way possible. It still wasn't enough to avoid her ire. 

"Admit it. I look like a huge, bloated whale, don't I?" she said. 

"What? No, not at all! You still look beautiful!"

"Shut up! You turned me into a fat cow! All that training down the toilet, I might as well not bother."

"Don't say that," Gohan said. "After the baby's born you can go right back to training..."

"No!" she interjected. "I can't wait that long! I need to start training right now before I turn into more of a disgusting balloon!"

She darted out of the room with impressive speed for a woman whose belly made her look like she should only be able to waddle. "Videl, wait!" Gohan said, following behind her.

She fled to the gym that they had set up in their new home. It was intended for use by Videl herself, and any other humans with a power level that was less than astronomical who chose to visit their home. She locked the door behind her, and though Gohan could easily reduce it to splinters with a twitch of his eyebrow, he refused to do anything of the sort out of respect for his wife, even if he was concerned for her. 

"I'm staying in here, and I'm not leaving until I get back in shape!" she said. Gohan could hear the creaking of one of the weightlifting machines being used through the door.

The Saiyan part of Gohan admired Videl's dedication to her training, but he was also concerned about whether or not this was the best idea considering the baby she was carrying. 

"What do you want me to do about food?" he asked. 

"Just slide it underneath the door! I don't want you to look at me until my training is done! Actually, go get me something to eat right now! I'm starving!" she said, somewhat paradoxical considering her apparent concern over her weight. "Something high in protein too! I need it to fuel my training!"

Gohan nodded. Frankly he wasn't sure what to make of Videl's sudden change in attitude, but he didn't want her to be unhappy, so he went into the kitchen to fetch her something to eat, just like she'd asked.

Gohan's knowledge of cooking was rudimentary, but he at least knew that protein meant meat, so he fetched some from the fridge, cooked them for what felt like an appropriate length of time, and then placed them on a plate before heading back to the room that Videl had sealed herself inside. 

"Your food is ready," Gohan said through the door.

"Smells like...meat," Videl said, her voice wet like her mouth was full of saliva. "Slide it under the door! I don't want you to look at me!"

Gohan nodded, and slid the plate underneath the door. He heard the sound of frenzied chewing from the other side, of flesh being torn by teeth, of wet, feral gnawing. A few seconds later, a resounding belch echoed through the workout room. It was like nothing Gohan had ever heard, especially not coming from Videl. His wife was a bit of a tomboy, so he was no stranger to hearing her let out a burst of boisterous gas after a particularly large meal, but this was something else entirely, like the ground-shaking roar of a line. 

The smell was something else too, as Gohan discovered when the fumes started to seep out from underneath the crack in the door, the acrid scent of gut fumes mixed with fresh beef. 

"Alright, well, good luck in there," Gohan said, slowly stepping away. He didn't feel great about abandoning her, but she did want to be left alone, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could stand being in the presence of that smell. 

\----

A similar scene played out several times over the next few weeks and months following Videl's retreat into the workout room. She would request a protein rich snack in a tone that was increasingly surly and demanding, and Gohan would slide some meaty dish from the kitchen underneath the door. As the days went on, she demanded increasingly large meals to fuel her workout, until Gohan was forced to come back from the supermarket with a cart filled to the brim with meat almost every day just to keep up with his wife's endless appetite. 

Sometimes she would thank him through a mouth full of food that made her words almost indecipherable, but most of the time he would just hear her sloppily chewing away at whatever it was he had given her with a ferocity that more closely resembled a wild beast than the wife he had come to know. 

Just like the first time, she would conclude her meal with an enormous release of gas. Sometimes she would let one out while she was still eating, a brassy blast that was the only thing that seemed to be louder than her furious masticating, but without fail she would always punctuate a meal with one. While her emissions only took the form of belches at first, eventually farts were added to the mix, which were no less impressive in their thunderous volume, and far surpassed Videl's other form of gas in terms of the foulness of the smell that seeped out from the room like a thick miasma. The farts were deep, bassy, and cutting, and each one could last for several seconds at a time before tapering off, and were usually either proceeded or followed by a guttural grunt from his lover, who seemed so utterly shameless about the whole thing. Between all the various sounds that Videl's body had started releasing, Gohan had yet to hear a single "excuse me."

When Videl wasn't barking at him for more food or letting out trumpeting blasts of stale, meaty air from either end, he could hear the sound of weight machines clanging together, as well as grunting and panting that indicated that Videl was actually putting the workout equipment to good use.

This resulted in even more obnoxious odors pouring out from behind the door, as Videl was working up quite the sweat, causing her to emit a pungent, musky body odor. Since there was no shower in the room which she refused to leave, that smell wasn't going to go away any time soon either. 

Gohan couldn't help but wonder what his wife would look like when she suddenly emerged, and what had caused this sudden shift in personality in the first place. Would she regain the slim figure which she apparently valued so much? He assumed that her belly had probably gotten even more massive, as it had started out so big to begin with. Or perhaps not. All he could do was speculate, and continue to bring his wife food whenever she asked for it. Eventually it wasn't just the area immediately outside the workout room that reeked of Videl's various bodily odors. Soon the entire hallway absolutely reeked of belches, farts, and BO, and the pungent cloud of stink was starting to drift even further than that too. 

If this pattern continued, it wouldn't be long until their entire home became completely inhospitable. Gohan could only imagine what it was like within the toxic hotbox of gas and female body odor that Videl had locked herself inside. 

She had to come out eventually, right? The due date of their daughter's birth was drawing ever nearer. Gohan was sure she would have to evacuate then, if not because the belly which apparently caused her so much insecurity would finally have shrunken down.

And yet she still remained cloistered away, until the day when she would finally leave the confines of the exercise room arrived, just a few days away from Videl's predicted due date. It started like any other, with Gohan walking towards Videl's chambers with a plate stacked high with a hearty breakfast balanced in his hand. Before he could go to slide it underneath the door, the door opened before him, and Videl emerged in a hazy cloud of her own musky steam.

To say that she was unrecognizable wouldn't have been exactly correct, but Videl had changed quite drastically in the half a year or so she'd spent beefing herself up behind that wall. Firstly, she was bigger, in just about every way a person could be. She hadn't changed out of her red dress since she entered the gym all those months ago, and it was now stained from all manner of food as well as Videl's own sweat, and on top of that it was almost in tatters from a failure to accommodate her new enormous form.

Videl's goal to gain muscle mass had succeeded and then some. When it came to her desire to slim down, however, she'd overshot her mark. Her figure was once lithe and athletic, which had pregnancy had softened somewhat, and her intense months-long workout had solidified once again. Now she was downright bulky, with legs as thick as tree trunks and muscular thighs that looked like they could crush someone's skull like a watermelon. The veins on her rippling biceps pulsed angrily; there was hardly a single part of her body that wasn't taut, sinewy, and vascular, layered with enough dense muscle to block a speeding bullet. The only exception to this was her belly. While her core was still plenty strong, and she sported an impressive eight pack, those abs were stretched over a comically bloated gut, about the same shape as an overinflated beach ball, only larger by several orders of magnitude. It was difficult to tell how much of the bloating of her musclegut could be attributed to the child within her, and how much of it was from the protein-rich meal still audibly churning away inside of her. It didn't matter much, as the enormous sphere of taut flesh jutting out several feet from her midsection was still a sight to behold. 

And that wasn't even touching on the smell, which had gotten so much worse since Videl stepped into the open air. All those fumes that had been relatively sealed within the room all came flooding out at once, several months worth of stale farts, belches, and dank female body odor. The fresh vapors emanating from Videl's body were arguably worse, however, as they were still ripe while the lingering stench had grown a bit stagnant and stale. Either way, Gohan's nose faced an insurmountable onslaught of his wife's odors that made him cursed his acute half-Saiyan senses.

"So, how do I look?" she said, flexing an engorged bicep for her husband, who was still in a state of shock over this whole thing. "You look...great," he said, trying to stifle a cough as his wife's BO slipped into his open mouth. He figured that response would anger her the least, but there was no telling how she'd react to anything in this state. 

"Thank you!" she said, her voice still uncharacteristically deep and gravelly. "I have you to thank for that! I could've never bulked up this much without all that food you gave me." She gave her pregnant musclegut a proud pat, forcing out a rancid belch from the depths of her stomach, the smell of which made Gohan's legs wobble. The sound was ear-splitting, and echoed through the hallway with a bassy 

BROOOOOOOOORRROOoooOOOOORRRRPppPPPP!!!

"Nice one, hehe..." Gohan said, getting more dizzy with each pensive inhalation. 

"You know what? I'm starving, I could go for a meal right now," she said, as a hungry GLORP echoed from within her muscular baby bump.

"Right! I'll go fix something up for you!" Gohan said as if on cue, rushing out of the hallway and towards the kitchen. He discovered that room had been polluted by Videl's stench as well, but at least the air was a good deal fresher than it was in her immediate vicinity. 

He began preparing all the meat they had in the kitchen at once, afraid of what Videl would do if his meal turned out to be less than satisfactory. He didn't want to rush things, but he didn't want to keep his wife waiting for too long either. He had a great deal more control over his ki than he did an oven, so he used a concentrated beam of energy to heat the meat up until it looked steaming hot and ready to serve. 

Gohan packed the several beasts worth of meat onto a single enormous platter, and brought it towards the room where Videl still resided. Apparently she had used Gohan's brief departure to bring some food as an excuse to get another workout in, as he walked in on her heaving an enormous barbell above her head. He couldn't quite read the weight on them from where he was standing, but they looked like they were several times heavier than Videl's entire body would've been nine months ago. 

She let the barbell fall to the floor, licking her lips as her belly let out another hungry rumble. 

"Thanks, Gohan!" she said. Even with her bassier voice, she was still starting to sound a bit more like her old self. Gohan couldn't help but wonder if that was because she was so close to her due date.

She dug in to the mini mountain of meat without even taking the plate from Gohan. Instead, she simply dug her hands into the freshly cooked mass, cramming it into her hungry mouth and chewing it like she'd never been introduced to the concept of table manners before. 

Gohan couldn't help but be impressed by her gluttony, which rivaled even that of a Saiyan, only with even less regard for etiquette. Even for Videl, this mound of meat was quite substantial, though, but based on the way she was wolfing it down Gohan had no doubts that she could finish it. 

"Ugh, sof gooth!" she said while chewing, sending a mouthful of half-chewed bits of meat raining down on her poor husband. Meat juice covered her lips, and her torn up dress was covered in even more stains and flecks that didn't quite make it into her mouth.

Gohan's eyes were drawn to Videl's belly, which seemed to expand before him visibly with each bite she took. Sure, she was eating an absolute ton of food, but her stomach still shouldn't have been expanding that quickly, right? Gohan quickly discovered the reason why this was the case. The food Videl was hoggishly cramming into her mouth did contribute quite a bit to her bloating, but so did the gas that resulted from it too. This was demonstrated when Videl ripped a particularly bassy belch which was unfortunately aimed right in Gohan's direction, bombarding her husband in a humid wave of sultry stink. After his eyes stopped watering, they focused back on her belly, and saw that it had shrunk noticeably, though it was still quite a bit bigger than before. Then, it started to balloon up again, before a second putrid belch deflated it oncemore. 

This cycle repeated several times, with Videl cramming her mouth full of meat, swelling up like an overfilled balloon, and then releasing pent-up gas in the form of roaring belches to help make some room. Finally, with a few more sickening chews, the pile of meat was depleted completely, and Videl was left with an even more comically overstuffed musclegut than before, and hers had been quite big to start with. Her abs were almost invisible now, having been stretched so thin over the expanded flesh. 

"Mmm, that really hit the spot," she said, resting a hand atop her burgeoning stomach, her navel having popped into a rigid outie and some visible stretch marks starting to form.

"Glad you liked it, honey!" Gohan said, his voice a bit shaky, as he still kept a nervous eye on Videl's stomach. It continued to gurgle, but the sounds it produced weren't of hunger this time. They were bassier, and would always be accompanied by some visible shifting and twitching of her gut. 

"Ugh, I still think I've got some gas left in there," she said, patting her gut. "Could you help me get it out?"

Gohan blushed, and sweat began to accumulate around his forehead, but ultimately he nodded and agreed. He placed the plate at his feet, and approached Videl, her powerful body odor stinging his nostrils. 

With some hesitation, he rested his hand against her gut, which was covered in a thick layer of grease from her sweat and all the juicy food she'd gotten all over herself. It was quite sticky too, making it hard for him to rub his hands across her stomach, but with a bit of effort he managed. He could actually feel her gut churning underneath his fingers, or perhaps that was their soon to be born child kicking from within her womb. Either way, Gohan continued to rub his wife's musclegut dutifully, to the tone of some approving moans from Videl. 

"Push a little harder, it's almost out," she said. Gohan should've known better, but still, he nodded and applied just a bit more force, enough to push out that stubborn bubble of gas that had been brewing within her. 

bbbBBRVVvvvmmmMMMBBRRRbbbbBBBbbBBBFFFFFFFFBBppPPLLRRRTTTTTTTTTT!!

An earth-shattering eruption of rank gas exploded from Videl's tight, muscular hindquarters, blowing Gohan's hair back. The smell was so intense, and the gas so voluminous and powerful, that not only did it fill the entire gym with its flatulent smell, but it tainted the rest of their house in the seconds that followed. There wasn't a single square inch of their abode that didn't reek of Videl's musky farts, but Gohan happened to be standing only a few inches away from the impact zone where it was the most intense. Her fart was like a thick fog, and Gohan swore that her gas made the already sauna-like gym heat up by a few degrees. The mirror against the far side of the wall fogged up, as did Gohan's eyes as they watered from the sheer smell of it all. The sound reverberated through the walls of their home like an echoing tuba, and the smell hung heavily in the air, assaulting her husband's senses every time he dared to inhale. 

Gohan saw that Videl's belly had shrunken noticeably, but that wasn't saying much, as her gut was still nearly as big as he was. He looked towards Videl's face as his vision cleared, only to see a look of concern that was especially worrying, as Gohan could hardly remember the last time he'd seen her like this.

"Gohan," she said, hands clutching around the sides of her belly. "I think my water just broke."

Gohan's eyes widened. Videl was promptly rushed to the hospital, and Gohan spent almost the entirety of the journey there thinking about how the hell he'd explain her condition to the doctor. Several hours later, Pan was born. Videl returned to normal a few days after that, and they moved back into their house once the lingering stink cleared. The gym never quite recovered however, and the smell of Videl's monstrous pregnancy farts still lingers in the air.


End file.
